My Mr Loverboy
by Jashique Emiko
Summary: '... Come back over and over, won't you be my Mr. Loverboy'


**HAHAHAHAHAIII! Jashie is back yayyy! Ujian nya udah selesaiii~! Daaannn, kemaren itu soal-soalnya susah bangettt! *nangis* apalagi mtk nyaa-_- ada yang gaada di kisi-kisi pula /yaudah**

**Tapi, semoga aja kita semua lulus dengan nem yang memuaskan yaa~~~~! :"D oh iya, katanya UN nya itu berstandard international ye-_-? Pantes susah ya-_- **

**Btw, fict Jashie kali ini based on true story looh... tapi enggak 100% kok HEHE /yaterus**

**Okelah, daripada dengerin (sebenernya sih baca) Jashie yang tidak jelas ini, mending diliat-diraba(?!)-dibaca yaa...**

_**Jashique Emiko **__present,_

_My Mr. Loverboy_

_Rate:_

_T_

_Genre:_

_Romance, slight Humour._

_Character(s):_

_[Rin K. / Len K.] Miku H., Neru A._

_Disclaimer:_

_The characters aren't mine._

_Warning:_

_Alay, typo, __**SONGFICT**__, bahasa gaul, kalau ada kemiripan ide itu ga sengaja kok (?)_

_._

_._

_._

_ENJOY!_

'…_Come back over and over, won't you be my Mr. Loverboy?'_

_._

_._

_._

Musim semi akhir, dimana sebentar lagi para pelajar akan mendapatkan bayaran—libur musim panas—atas jerih payah mereka. Tak terkecuali bagi para pelajar di Ousaka Gakuen. Saat itu, Rin Kagami sedang bersenandung ria di dalam koridor tanpa memedulikan lingkungan sekitar. Toh, apa pedulinya, ia sudah tidak ingin berurusan dengan Ousaka Gakuen mengingat ia akan meninggalkan Ousaka Gakuen atau bahasa singkatnya lulus.

Tapi, saking tidak peduli nya ia malah menabrak seorang pria yang dikenal sebagai 'cowok gamers nan cool' yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Len Kagamine.

"Eh lo ada yang sakit ga? Maaf ya," ucap Len dengan nada khawatir. Rin, yang terjatuh dengan elitnya refleks berdiri dan darah segar mengucur dari lutut mulusnya. Len yang melihat otomatis merasa bersalah dan berkata,

"Lo gue gendong ke UKS ya… ayo naik," lanjut Len panik seraya menyodorkan punggung nya di hadapan Rin

"Eng… gausah gue bisa jalan sendiri, Len," jawab Rin

"Gabisa. Lo. Gue. Anterin. Ke. UKS. Sekarang, oke?" tegas Len lalu menggendong tubuh Rin dengan bridal style.

'Aiish… di gendong Len yaampun… bisa mati di tempat nih gue…' pikir Rin yang memang menyukai Len sejak kelas 8 dulu.

Sesampainya di UKS, Len menaruh tubuh Rin di atas tempat tidur UKS da bergegas mengambil kotak P3K. Rin pun refleks berdiri, namun sayangnya ia terjatuh.

"Duh… lo diem aja disitu, gue yang obatin luka lo…" ujar Len sambil membopong Rin kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Katanya lo cuma nganterin doang?" tanya Rin spontan

"Yahh… anggap aja sekalian," jawab Len dengan nada cuek.

_Loving __you feels so right__  
__From the way you kiss me__  
__And how you hold me tight,_

Hari ini, Rin hanya duduk sendirian di dalam kelasnya. Merasa bosan, Rin pun mulai memejamkan manik sapphire blue tersebut. Sayangnya, saat Rin mulai memejamkan mata, ada seorang murid datang memasuki kelas 9A yang merupakan kelas Rin.

Yap, yang datang adalah Len Kagamine dari kelas 9B…

"Loh, bukan nya kelas lo lagi rame? Ngapain ke kelas gue? Sepi, tau…" tanya Rin sambil menahan kegugupan yang sudah mencapai permukaan.

"Emang nya ga boleh? Ngomong-ngomong kaki lo udah baikkan?" tanya Len

"Emm… boleh sih terserah, udah kok. Thanks ya," jawab Rin seraya mulai memainkan handphone nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong lo ngapain ke sini deh?" tanya Rin, lagi.

"Pengen deket sama lo…" jawab Len berbisik, namun karena Rin itu tidak peka (?) maka Rin tidak mendengar. Maka Rin bertanya sekali lagi,

"Eh jawab kali… ngapain ke sini?"

"Au ah, gelap," jawab Len

_And every day with you is a surprise__  
__You put a smile on my face__  
__Don't ever wanna have to say goodbye_

"Oh jadi tadi Len ke kelas… pantes tadi dicari sama Gumiya," ucap Miku Hatsune yang merupakan sahabat dekat Rin, sedangkan Akita Neru yang juga sahabat baik Rin tetap sibuk dengan handphone nya.

"Oh ya? Gimana nyariin nya?" tanya Rin dengan penuh kekepoan

"Ya gitu, paling si Len abis ngambil flashdisk legendaris nya Gumiya," jawab Neru seraya meletakkan handphone nya di atas meja.

"Flashdisk legen…daris?" tanya Rin lagi. Emang ya Rin banyak banget nanya /hah

"Lah Gumiya kan demen banget koleksi pilem bokep…" jawab Miku

"Ebuset…" ucap Rin

"Emang buset banget, Rin…" balas Neru

'Grrakk…'

"Eh numpang ngumpet ya," ucap Len yang langsung bersembunyi di belakang kursi Rin

'Haha… Len lucu ya, andai dia tahu kalo gue suka sama dia…' pikir Rin seraya memakan bekal miliknya.

_I can't lie__  
__Yeah, you had me at hello__  
__And it's something you should know, baby_

Malam ini Rin sedang menonton televisi ditemani oleh beberapa snack kesukaannya. Ia hanya memakai kaus tanpa lengan berwarna putih dan celana di atas lutut berwarna hitam. Sembari menonton, ia mengambil handphone nya yang dari tadi meraung minta diangkat. Saat Rin melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu acara menonton nya, ia pun gugup.

Yepp! Nama yang tertera adalah nama Len.

'Halo?' tanya Rin melalui telefon

'Ah, halo, Rin… umm… gini, besok lo ada acara apa enggak?' balas Len

'Hah?'

'Yee… gue nanya ini…'

'Ya paling acaranya ke sekolah terus gabut kaya tadi aja, kenapa?'

'Oh bagus deh! Yaudah tidur gih lo, good night.'

'Tuut…'

"Hah? Gasalah denger? Len? Good night? Gue?" tanya Rin di depan cermin di dalam kamar nya.

"Gila! Itu beneran Len! Ah tidur aahh!" lanjut Rin seraya mematikan televisi dan menuju ke tempat tidurnya. Yah, sepertinya Rin akan mendapatkan mimpi indahnya malam ini.

_Start on something brand new__  
__Got me second guessing__  
__If it's really__ true._

Pagi ini Rin bangun lebih awal dari biasanya, mandi lebih lama dari biasanya, dan tampil lebih wangi dan lebih bersih dari biasanya. Yah, setidaknya ia ingin dilihat lebih enak dari biasanya oleh Len.

Setelah sampai di depan gerbang Ousaka Gakuen, Rin pun mulai mencari Miku dan Neru. Tak sampai sepuluh menit, Rin menemukan Miku dan Neru di ruang audio visual.

"Wah parah, ngapain lo berduaan di ruang audio visual?" tanya Rin di depan pintu ruang audio visual. Miku dan Neru pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kepo lo! Eh tadi lo dicariin sama Len. Dia di kantin," jawab Miku

DEGG…

Nama itu.. Len, mampu membuat seorang Rin Kagami tak berdaya. Layaknya gadis yang kasmaran pada umumnya, wajah memerah setiap mendengar namanya, jantung berdetak dua kali lebih kencang, tidak dapat berjalan dengan benar seakan lutut bergetar dengan hebatnya.

_Touching from__ cheek to cheek__  
__And my knees are shaking__  
__Got me feeling weak__._

"Rin! Sinii!" teriak Len dari arah kantin.

"Ahelah… apaan sih?" balas Rin seraya berjalan ke arah Len

"Sini dulu sih, susah amat wahaha…" omel Len dengan nada bercanda

"Apa?" tanya Rin tepat berada di depan Len. Len pun hanya tersenyum dan…

CHUP~

Len mencium pipi mulus milik Rin. Rin pun spontan membelalakkan mata nya.

"Udah itu aja, gih sana gih…" jawab Len.

_I can't lie__  
__Yeah, you had me at hello__  
__And it's something you should know, baby_

"Gokil, Rin! Lo tadi abis dicium Len!" ujar Miku dengan lebay nya.

"Yah berarti nanti yang jones bahagia cuma gue doang dong…" celetuk Neru

"Rin?" panggil Miku dan Neru. Rin masih bengong memikirkan kejadian yang mengejutkan tersebut.

"Yailah ini anak ngeplai…"

_Boy you keep on blowing my mind__  
__Caught up in my emotions__  
__You can be my Mr. Loverboy_

Waktu pulang sekolah telah tiba, para pelajar dari Ousaka Gakuen pun berbondong-bondong keluar dari gedung Ousaka Gakuen. Namun tidak untuk Rin Kagami, dia masih duduk di bangku dalam kelasnya. Kalian pasti tahu apa yang menyebabkan Rin seperti itu kan?

Tersadar dari lamunan nya, Rin segera mengambil langkah seribu dari kelas nya. Namun saat di lantai dasar, ia melihat sebuah motor putih yang familiar di ingatannya.

"Rin, mau balik bareng ga?" tawar seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Len.

"Eng… ga usah Len," jawab Rin.

"Ga usah mulu lo ah, udah jam tujuh neng," ujar Len

"Udah cepetan naik," lanjut Len sambil menepuk-nepuk jok belakang motornya. Rin pun hanya menurut.

_The way you make me feel inside__  
__Come back over and over__  
__Won't you be my Mr. Lover, Mr. Loverboy?_

Jam delapan lewat empat puluh lima menit, dan mereka berdua baru sampai di rumah Rin. Rin yang langsung turun dari motor Len langsung menarik tangan kokoh Len.

"Mampir ga?" tanya Rin dengan menahan rasa gugup

"Ga usah deh, udah malem…" jawab Len, namun sedetik kemudian, hujan turun dengan deras nya membasahi bumi.

Sepertinya Tuhan menakdirkan untuk berteduh di rumah Rin.

'Yeshh! Thank you hujann… hehehehe' pikir Rin dan Len

"Hmm… masuk cepet," ujar Rin sambil menarik tangan Len

_Thought that you would be my Mr. Love__  
__You can be my lover__  
__I can be your love_

"Rin, rumah lo kok sepi banget ya…?" tanya Len seraya mengangkat gelas porselen yang berisikan lemon tea

"Au dah hahaha…" jawab Rin sekenanya

"Yeh nih anak ye," ujar Len sweatdrop

"Tenang, gue enggak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh ke lo kok… paling-paling juga tiba-tiba joget Caesar doang," ucap Rin dengan maksud menenangkan

'Duh, kok gue malah ngelantur sih? Kalo Len jadi illfeel sama gue gimana? Duhh…' pikir Rin

_Won't won't you you be my loverboy?__  
__Hoping you'll be mine, mine, mine__  
__Hoping you'll be mine, mine, mine__  
__Just keep blowing my mind_

"Rin…?" tanya Len

"Apaan?" balas Rin seraya mengunyah snack favorite nya

"Ini… Bra siapa?" ujar Len seraya memegang bra bermotif bola basket

"Oh… gue… WHAT?! KOK BISA ADA DI LO?" ujar Rin kaget

"Ini ada di sofa, jelekk…" jawab Len

Hening…

"Rin?" panggil Len, lagi.

"Apaan?" jawab Rin jutek

"Gue suka sama lo," ucap Len dengan raut serius

_The way you make me feel inside__  
__Come back over and over__  
__Won't you be my Mr. Lover, Mr. Loverboy?_

"Hah? Serius lo?" tanya Rin dengan wajah yang merah seperti cabe milik Akaito /apaansih

"Iye, mau ga…" ujar Len

"Mau apaan?" tanya Rin

"Mau ga jadi…"

"Jadi apaan?"

"Ih sabar ngapa sih lu ah!"

"… Okeh,"

"Mau engga jadipacargue…?" tanya Len

"…"

"Rin?" sahut Len

"Apa?" jawab Rin

"Jawab dong,"

"Mau kok…"

"Serius?"

"Menurut lo?"

"Iya dong hehehe"

"Hehehe…"

"Rin, I love you…"

"Love you too, Mr. Loverboy…"

_You can be my lover__  
__I can be your love_

_You can be my Mr. Loverboy_

_**FIN.**_

**YEAAAAAAYYYY! FIINNN! Akhirnya Jashie ngepublish fanfict yang engga jelas lagiii~~ /hah**

**Dan kali ini songfict dari lagu nya Little Mix yang Mr. Loverboy… maaf banget kalo engga nyambung sama sekalii (_ _) **

**Btw, ini based on true story nya jashie walau dikit HAHA… **

**Akhir kata, review? :3**


End file.
